Tiempo
by NATALIARENDON
Summary: Esto es tan solo mi relato... Y no tenerla a ella mi condena!
1. Chapter 1

Con el pasar del tiempo he entendido que lo que mantiene a todas las razas en una constante pelea: Es la envidia y la codicia, es el deseo de poseer lo que el otro tiene. Así los vampiros odian a los dioses por tener mas poder, los dioses al igual envidan la posibilidad que tienen los vampiros de recorrer el mundo de los mortales e incluso disfrutar de su libre albedrio al punto de desafiar las leyes naturales de la vida, las sirenas quisieran tener un par de piernas, las brujas añoran la inmortalidad y los licántropos poseer algunas hembras que les hagan compañía... Y los humanos, ellos solo son una colonia de hormigas en las manos de un niño. Esto es tan solo mi relato... Y no tenerla a ella mi condena! 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo I: Para todos ustedes que no creen el los seres mitológicos y de fantasía, déjenme decirle que el ingenio humano no da para tanto... se los digo yo que todo mi existencia e estado rodeado de todos ellos, e sido victima de sus juegos y envidias. No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi vida como humano. Solo digamos que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado... un fuerte dolor en mi brazo, lo que para mi fue como una eternidad bajo las llamas y el sufrimiento de la transformación que en verdad solo fueron tres días. Cuando abrí mis ojos por primera vez era un monstruo sediento y mi creadora Surpicia se encargo de calmar esa sed, para ella yo era como su juguete nuevo. Ella era la esposas de uno de los miembros de la triada vampirica; ellos cumplen el propósito de regir al mundo de los vampiros y asegurarse que nuestro secreto no sea descubierto sobre todo por nuestras presas(Los suculentos humanos). Con ellos viví por mucho tiempo rodeado de lujos y libre de preocupaciones. Tenia todas las hembras humanas y vampiras a mi disposición tanto al punto de fastidiarme; Al ser el protegido de su majestad, era el único en todo el castillo que no cumplía ningún tipo de trabajo y por ningún motivo Aro (el esposo de Sulpicia quien tiene el poder ingresar en tu cerebro con tan solo en toque.) tenia derecho sobre mi y por su puesto nunca leía mi mente. Al principio era mas que feliz, ni siquiera me pregunte que había mas allá de esas lujosas paredes. Sulpicia siempre me decía que era muy peligroso para un espécimen como yo ser descubierto, según ella por mi belleza deseable y varonil... Era una mujer muy envidiosa o no me quería lejos del alcance de sus brazos. Incluso llego a compararme con * Eros dios primordial responsable de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo. Y si, no puedo negar que era muy deseado por muchas en el castillo e incluso las humanas que Heidi traía para mi quedaban literalmente mudas y totalmente eclipsadas por mi belleza, yo solamente me satisfacía con sus cuerpos para después saciar mi sed en el momento del éxtasis cundo su sangre caliente y burbujean llenaba mi boca calmando mi sed como la mas fina champan en el mundo. Pero como todo, la curiosidad terminó matando al gato, las imágenes que otros vampiros mostraban atreves de sus pensamientos me llenaban de curiosidad. Decido a echar un vistazo a las afueras del castillo me escabulli y por primera vez en la vida me sentí libre, poco a poco mis piernas se movían a mayor velocidad mientra el viento rozaba mi piel con suaves caricias que me llenaron de jubilo. El cielo estaba libre de nubes y el viento tibiava mi piel con suaves caricias. Los arboles a mi alrededor eran como plumas dandome la bienvenida al nuevo mundo, bueno para mi lo era. Sin darme cuenta termine a las orillas de un riachuelo con una gran caída de agua a mi derecha, que se arremolinaban formando una densa nube de vapor y espuma, por un momento me creí victima de un espejismo: cuando una hermosa morena salió completamente mojada su piel brillava casi tanto como la mia solo que no era de mi especie. Tan solo su ropa interior cubría su hermosa figura; la túnica blanca, producto de la humedad se pego a su cuerpo marcando hasta el ultimo detalle: sus erectos pechos, sus prominentes caderas y el obscuro triangulo que resguarda su feminidad. Era tan bella como apetitosa. Con un movimiento de lo mas endiabladamente sexy tomo su cabello a dos manos lo estrujó para sacar hasta la ultima gota de agua, lo enredo y lo hizo prisionero dentro de un gorro. Me imagine su cuerpo desnudo, me imagine haciéndola gritar de placer, me imagine clavando mis colmillo en su largo y palpitante cuello...


End file.
